<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Encounters by CarnalCoast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757821">Strange Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast'>CarnalCoast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is enamored by his waiter, Stan, who seems to be into him as well. Not that this would lead to anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glaring down at his <em>Principles of Management </em>textbook, Kyle sighed and absentmindedly tapped his fingertips on the speckled, off-white surface of the diner table. It wasn’t that the material was difficult to understand, or even dense. It was just too <em>mind-numbingly boring. </em>He came to this nondescript, rather empty diner to study alone so he could increase his focus, but it wasn’t making it any easier to comprehend the bland sentences that kept droning, on and <em>on…</em></p>
<p>“Hey, may I take your order?”</p>
<p>He glanced up, ready to chew his waiter out for such a long wait time—it was really only five minutes, but it felt like much longer—only to stare speechlessly. Raven hair, deep blue eyes that conveyed a sexy, only half-alive gaze, a <em>lip piercing—</em>his eyes darted everywhere they could, taking stock of every attractive attribute the man in front of him possessed. The uniform was simplistic: t-shirt, half-apron, and pants, all in varying shades of black. But <em>Stan</em>—his eyes finally landed on the nametag—made it work. Too well. Kyle was glad that apron was covering the crotch of his jeans, or his eyes would be lingering too long to be unnoticeable.</p>
<p>As quick as he became starstruck, he caught himself and made sure to close his agape mouth. This guy was just a server. Good-looking, yes. But <em>raven hair, </em>really? It was black. Recontextualizing, the man just looked like a stoner, barely getting by on his day-shift at this lackluster shithole. Either this textbook really was driving Kyle insane, or he hadn’t gotten some in too long. Or both.</p>
<p>“Ah, y-yeah. I’d like the cappuccino and some onion rings,” he managed to get out the words, looking around nonchalantly as he passed his menu over to the waiter—<em>Stan. </em>Luckily, he’d been waiting long enough to have his order memorized, and he hadn’t been staring for <em>that long. </em>Three seconds, at most? He nervously glanced up at Stan again, only to find the man’s eyes not so half-dead anymore, now alight with interest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. Ignore me, ignore me.</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you a CU student? What’s your name?” Stan’s voice wasn’t as gravelly as Kyle first heard, but still deep enough to make his cheeks flush a bit. Hopefully not noticeably.</p>
<p>Inside, he was panicking a bit, though slightly happy to find any reprieve from his dull studies, even if it was only a small conversation with his hot waiter. “Boulder? Yeah, I’m a Junior. Name’s Kyle.” <em>Shit. ‘Boulder?’ What other university would he be talking about? Stupid.</em></p>
<p>Stan half-smiled, and Kyle’s heart thumped stupidly. “Cool, Kyle. I have a couple friends at Boulder. That textbook looks boring as shit, though.”</p>
<p>Kyle chuckled, feeling more comfortable the longer they talked. Though his internal dialogue made him feel ridiculous, Stan seemed like a cool guy. “Yeah, it’s a struggle just to stay awake.”</p>
<p>“I know how that feels. Allow me to keep you awake,” Stan winked, and Kyle’s eyes widened a smidge. “—with that cappuccino, coming right up.” And with that, he walked off. Kyle breathed a sigh, relieved that he was unable to embarrass himself any further.</p>
<p><em>Was he… flirting with me? </em>He subtly turned his head to watch the waiter as he left for the kitchen. His jeans hung so low it bordered on unprofessional, but Kyle found it incredibly attractive for some reason. His eyes turned back to his textbook before they could be caught staring, and he gently worried his bottom lip between his teeth. How did this stranger, his waiter, elicit such a heated reaction inside him?</p>
<p>Despite various attempts, Kyle simply couldn’t pay attention to his studies from then on, too occupied with the knowledge that Stan would come back. It felt almost electric, or like magnetism. Inevitably, they would talk again, multiple times. He felt silly for wishing that something might come out of it.</p>
<p>When Stan finally returned with the cappuccino and small plate of onion rings balanced delicately on his tray, Kyle was prepared and gave him what he hoped was a welcoming smile.</p>
<p>“Here we are,” Stan smirked at him as he placed the food on the table, reaching his arm <em>just </em>close enough to Kyle for his body heat to be felt. It sent a few shivers down Kyle’s spine. “Any luck?”</p>
<p>Kyle chuckled. “Ah, not at all. A bit distracted.”</p>
<p>“Distracted?” Stan paused, still leaning slightly towards him, before sending him a knowing look. At least, that’s what it felt like to Kyle. “Something catching your eye?”</p>
<p>Determined to keep his cool—though they both had to know what was going on by now—Kyle replied, “Well, the food looks good.”</p>
<p>At that, Stan almost burst out laughing, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “Awful choice of a lie, dude. Actually look at it.”</p>
<p>Kyle did as he was told, and sure enough, it looked like shit. One of the onion rings was even visibly soggy. Somehow, he didn’t feel as anxious as before, even though he clearly blundered that one. He just laughed it off. “Oops. Hope it tastes better.”</p>
<p>They met eyes again, and Stan smirked again. Kyle felt a burst of pride that his new crush was actually continuously flirting with him.</p>
<p>“Me too. Just give me a little yell or whistle if you need anything, cutie.” He walked away again, leaving Kyle alone as he resisted the urge to scream into his hands. <em>What did he just call me?</em></p>
<p>Not knowing if he was getting horny or nervous, he attempted to eat the onion rings and failed. All of them were at least slightly soggy. He debated whether to ask for a refund before simply sighing and trying the cappuccino—he didn’t want to be <em>that </em>customer when the grievance wasn’t <em>awful. </em>And the cappuccino was actually good. Maybe Stan made it.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of sipping his drink, he managed to catch Stan’s eye again. The waiter was leaning against the bar counter—the diner was practically empty, so there was probably not much work to do—whilst twirling a pair of keys around his fingers. His eyes met Kyle’s and they held each other’s gaze, Stan biting his lip slowly before sending him another smile. Kyle felt his face redden immensely, fighting the urge to hide behind his mug, but the sight only seemed to widen Stan’s grin.</p>
<p>They eventually ripped their eyes away from each other as another customer entered the diner, but that look on Stan’s face kept swimming in Kyle’s head. He drank the rest of his cappuccino while lost in his fantasies, fully focusing on the slow, burning feeling inside him.</p>
<p>It didn’t surprise him that, when Stan came over with the check, he also slipped him a separate note. His handwriting was scrawled but legible; <em>“I’m on break in five, follow me when I come back xx”</em>. Kyle looked up at him as he was clearing away his plates, and smiled, gentle yet sultry. Stan met his eyes and winked again, unable to keep the beginnings of an excited smile from appearing on his face.</p>
<p>They didn’t speak; Stan disappeared into the back room, and Kyle waited patiently, no longer even nervous. His desire subdued any other feelings.</p>
<p>Stan soon reappeared, minus the apron. Now, Kyle could fully see how hot his legs looked in those jeans, and he already felt himself hardening in response. Stan jerked his head, and Kyle stood to follow him to a small closet in the corner of the diner. After checking to make sure they weren’t being seen—of course they weren’t, with the diner being nearly empty, apart from a couple customers sitting with their backs turned—Stan ushered Kyle into the closet, swiftly locking it behind them.</p>
<p>They met eyes again, both seeing the desperation hidden there, and Stan took a deep breath. “Sorry, I don’t normally do things like this. I just—just really wanted you. You’re so hot.”</p>
<p>“M-Me neither—I mean, not normally like this. But I want you too, god,” was all Kyle could get out before they couldn’t bear it any longer and lunged at each other, lips meeting passionately as Stan’s hands found their way entangled in Kyle’s curls. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck as Stan’s tongue entered his mouth, and he scraped his teeth against Stan’s bottom lip, attempting to feel and taste as much of him as he possibly could. Stan moaned into his mouth, slightly pulling on his hair and eliciting a sharp gasp. They tried to press closer and closer together, one-upping each other until eventually Stan pushed Kyle against the wall of the closet, breaking their intense make-out.</p>
<p>He gasped against Kyle’s lips, “Fuck… You taste so good.”</p>
<p>“You do,” Kyle immediately whispered back, twirling his fingers around the hair at the nape of Stan’s neck. Stan groaned softly, pressing his hips against Kyle’s, the friction feeling amazing to both of them. Grinding forwards against him in response, Kyle leaned into another softer kiss, focusing on every contour of Stan’s lips. Stan sighed against him when they parted.</p>
<p>“Do you… want to…?” he stuttered out, Kyle’s grinding against him seemingly getting to him. Kyle could tell as much from the intense heat and stiffness he felt with every press against him.</p>
<p>Kyle whispered back, into his ear, “I… I wanna suck you off, Stan.”</p>
<p>Immediately, Stan’s grip on him tightened, before he spun them around and gave him another wet kiss. “Y-Yeah, god. Let me know if I’m being too rough.”</p>
<p>After Kyle nodded, Stan quickly shoved his shoulders so he was kneeling on the closet floor. Happy to comply, Kyle got to work on unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, looking up at Stan whilst biting his lip in anticipation. Fuck, just the sight of Stan looking down at him was making him throb. He felt so needy, so primal, being made this way by a veritable stranger.</p>
<p>As he pulled Stan’s boxers down—also black—and took his cock out, Kyle’s mouth was already watering. It was bigger than average, but not so big it would be uncomfortable. Kyle licked his lips and felt Stan’s hand in his hair, fingers tightening their hold. Eyes looking up and meeting Stan’s as he leaned forward, he kept his hand around the base and licked across the tip, slowly massaging his tongue around it.</p>
<p>Stan gasped, keeping hold of Kyle’s head while allowing him slight movement. He was unable to rip his eyes away. Seeing Kyle’s tongue on his cock, his mouth slowly enveloping the head, was possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>Kyle moaned around the head, loving the salty, erotic taste of his precum. As he sucked slowly, cautiously moving his hand, he couldn’t help but undo his own jeans to let himself free. At this point, it felt unbearable; he had to touch himself, moaning around Stan’s cock again as he got the chance. Stan saw his hand moving in between his legs and groaned, gripping Kyle’s hair tighter, now with both hands. There was a sharp, slight pain, and Kyle whined, now halfway down the shaft.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah? You like my cock in your mouth?” Stan grunted out, loving the redness on Kyle’s cheeks, the lusty glaze over his eyes, the stretch of his mouth around him. “Feels perfect, like your mouth was made for me—” Stan moaned, interrupting himself, as Kyle’s tongue rubbed salaciously over him the best it could from inside his mouth. “You… God, want to get your throat fucked?”</p>
<p>Kyle moaned enthusiastically, his hand jerking himself off slightly faster at the idea. Stan smirked, taking a steadier grip on his curls and slowly pushing further into his mouth. Closing his eyes, Kyle managed not to gag, relishing in the feeling of his throat getting fuller and fuller until he hit the base, Stan’s cock throbbing inside him. Biting his lip, Stan tried to keep composure, but couldn’t help moaning once Kyle attempted to swallow, throat contracting around him.</p>
<p>He started slowly as Kyle got used to his cock filling him completely, but couldn’t hold himself back for long, gaining speed and tightening his grip on Kyle’s hair for more control. Kyle had to steady himself with his hand on the wall, unable to keep touching himself, but his dick was dripping on the floor regardless. With a particularly hard thrust hitting the back of his throat, Kyle gagged around him, and Stan groaned loudly.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeah, take it. Feels so good around me,” he breathed out, now fucking Kyle’s throat at a much faster pace, Kyle relaxing around him and letting himself be used, his own cock red and leaking. Spit and precum smeared around his mouth, and Stan only got harder at the sight, biting his lip. “You look like such a good slut. Fuck, you love it.”</p>
<p>Kyle moaned happily again, though it was choppy and accompanied by another gag as Stan’s dick kept hitting the back of his throat. He attempted to open his throat more, loving the feeling of the cock throbbing in his throat, the spit dripping to his chin.</p>
<p>“G-God, I’m gonna— Kyle!”</p>
<p>As Stan’s thrusts increased in intensity, Kyle began touching himself again with one hand, the other still holding him steady against the wall. It was too much; Kyle whined around him, feeling it coming, and Stan groaned, holding his mouth to the base as he came down his throat. Kyle swallowed instinctively to keep from choking, sparks traveling throughout his body as he became utterly full. Stan kept moaning softly, gently fucking his mouth again before pulling out and leaving the last few spurts across Kyle’s open mouth and face. Blushing and panting, Kyle kept his tongue out, staring at Stan with eyes full of desire and devotion.</p>
<p>“Mm, fuck, yeah…” Stan murmured, putting his cock tenderly back into Kyle’s mouth and letting him slowly suck it clean. Once it popped back out, Stan’s hand traveled from Kyle’s hair down his face, caressing his cheek with awe. “You’re so good, look so good—fuck. That felt amazing.”</p>
<p>Kyle smiled proudly, still feeling dazed and needy and horny. He cleared his throat before whispering back, “Good. Your cock feels so good.”</p>
<p>Seeing that he was still touching himself, Stan smirked and crouched down to his level. “Mm, wanna make you cum too. Take your pants off, babe.”</p>
<p>Face still red and sticky, Kyle panted in excitement as he took his jeans and boxers off, leaving himself bare from the waist down. He leaned back, and Stan grabbed his legs to spread them apart, seeing all of him. For the first time, Kyle felt a flutter of embarrassment in his chest, but it only made him harder. He held back a moan.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Stan breathed out in awe, before leaning down and rubbing his fingers over Kyle’s entrance softly. Kyle gasped and heard him order, “Keep touching yourself,” before his head lowered.</p>
<p>Before Kyle could reply, Stan’s tongue was on his ass, and Kyle let out a surprised moan, hand quickly darting to his cock and resuming jerking himself off. He’d already been close, just from Stan fucking his throat so intensely, but <em>this—</em>Stan’s tongue on him sent sparks to his dick, and he threw his head back in ecstasy. A finger joined Stan’s tongue, slowly massaging and entering him, made easy by the slickness from Stan’s mouth. He moaned as he felt himself get fuller again, Stan’s finger slowly inching in and out of him.</p>
<p>Though he wanted desperately to last longer, he’d already been close to bursting, and Kyle frantically groaned. “S-Stan—I’m, oh, god, I’m close…”</p>
<p>Stan moaned, and this time Kyle felt it throughout his body, his hand speeding up as the heat built inside him. His index finger still working to open him up, Stan slowly pushed his tongue in alongside it, and Kyle tightened around him. The feeling was indescribable, his whole body warming as Stan’s tongue flexed inside him. That, combined with his finger’s quickening thrusting, sent him over the edge.</p>
<p>“F-Fuck, Stan—!” Kyle moaned out as his legs seized, and he came all over himself, throbbing throughout his whole body. Stan moaned, tongue slipping out of him but his finger still fucking inside. He kept at it until Kyle sighed in relief and his legs relaxed.</p>
<p>“G-God, Stan…” Still panting, Kyle looked at his former waiter, who was now grinning with pride. “That was so—god, so fucking good…”</p>
<p>Slowly, Stan pulled his finger out, and Kyle moaned softly as it left. “Good. You looked so fucking good, felt so tight around me. God, you still look so good, our cum all over you…”</p>
<p>Kyle felt himself blush again with the realization that his face, and now stomach, was covered in cum. Stan chuckled, leaning forward until their faces were nearly touching—despite just having sex, Kyle was surprised.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d look hot like this, as soon as I saw you. I thought, <em>Fuck, his face would look so amazing with my cum all over it. </em>I was right.”</p>
<p>Feeling another spark of desire run through him, Kyle bit his lip. At that moment, he knew this would happen again, and he was already excited for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day to my boyfriend ;) I hope you like it.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>